


Spell to make a man leave London

by Kaijawitch



Category: Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell (TV), Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell - Susanna Clarke
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24207985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaijawitch/pseuds/Kaijawitch
Summary: Altered event leads to the spell being used on Childermass, and the spell goes a bit wrong.
Relationships: John Childermass & John Segundus, John Childermass/John Segundus
Kudos: 9





	Spell to make a man leave London

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the characters.
> 
> My first time writing anything for this, though I've read it so many times, and watched the BBC production.. Hopefully it's okay, no footnotes though..

He woke up after another dream of Norrell saying he was useless after being shot for him. The anger he felt was urging him to a decision. His cards had already agreed that he was no longer being respected. He would part with his master today. He could stay at the inn until he decided his next step. He had lived through a lot in his rough life, but he had not expected this. He packed up what little he had need of, tucking his cards safely in his coat. Before leaving he glanced in the mirror, having uncovered it to shave. He blinked a few times and touched his face, the face he was seeing was more familiar than it should be, but it was not his own. After the third blink the image of his own face reappeared. “Mr. Segundus? Why did he appear?” He sighed, but decided to ignore it for the moment.  
After a drink at the inn he decided a late night walk was in order. Sticking to the shadows, nobody saw him, but he watched as happy couples walked hand in hand. He rolled his eyes with a bitterness he wished were not there. As he walked towards a bridge he watched a ghostly apparition jumping from the side. A dry laugh escaped his throat. “Norrell, does he not know I was there when he wrote that spell? No ghosts can chase me out of town if I don’t want to go.” He just shook his head as the apparition, once more on the bridge seemed to gaze at him sadly. He just kept walking in the shadows while images of John Segundus traipsed through his head.   
He had been thinking about Mr. Segundus since they first met. Almost feeling guilty for allowing Norrell to get in his way, but, his job was not always a moral one. He passed another specter on his way back over the bridge, ignoring it as he had the first.  
Going back to the inn he got another drink and leaned against the wall as though he had grown out of it. He watched the people drinking, fighting, and yelling until he spots the man of his visions awkwardly standing by the door. Not willing to let this moment pass him by, Childermass made his way over. “I would not have expected you here tonight, Sir, What brings you out this late?” His gravelly voice seemed to ease Mr. Segundus, as Childermass could see his grip on his hat loosening.  
“Oh! Childermass, I don’t rightly know. I came to London for a book, but, as usual it was gone. I decided on a drink before heading back towards Starecross. This is a bit loud for my liking.” He fidgeted while he spoke.  
Childermass noticed that Segundus was starting to look flushed. He also noticed the man’s eyes straying to his lips. He smirked at Segundus and winked teasingly. “Why don’t you stay here tonight and I can make sure you get back tomorrow. It is unsafe to ride so far in the dark these days, is it not?” He put an arm around the blushing man’s shoulders, not even waiting for an answer. He led him to the bar, where he grabbed two more drinks and led Segundus upstairs.  
“You really don’t need to worry about me, Sir, I can get my own room.” Mr. Segundus faltered, his eyes once more betraying him as they stayed on Childermass’ hands.  
“You don’t need to spend on that when you’ve got a school to open. I’ve got the room. You would not be an imposition.” This time, it was Childermass gazing at the younger man’s lips. His heart had sped up. He could not help but lick his own lips. A soft gasp from Segundus broke his resolve, he leaned in meeting the man’s lips with his own. Segundus reached up and loosened the tie holding Childermass’ hair back, then pulled him in closer, deepening the kiss.  
They broke apart to breathe, both sets of eyes darker and blown. They both felt pulled together, as if this had always been inevitable. There was a trace of magic in the air, but, neither cared at this moment. Segundus reached for Childermass, yanking him back into a frenzied kiss as both fumbled with buttons and clothes.  
The men awoke to a faint smell of magic. They were wrapped around each other, and neither had the urge to move. “What was that?” Segundus asked.  
“I have an idea about that, but first, I need to know what your first impression of me was.” Childermass said reluctantly. He could not hide a small amount of fear about the response.  
“I held you in high regard, Sir.” He blushed, “I only dreamed of this.” He was fidgeting in Childermass’ arms.  
“Do you have any regrets? You do know, if we were caught we would be hanged.”  
“I know that, but, this feels right. I feel like we’ve always been together. It is strange, but true nonetheless.” Segundus said, with a crack in his voice.  
Childermass kissed the smaller man’s forehead before speaking. “It’s Norrell.” He let out a dry laugh. “He did a spell to make me leave London, I remembered the first part. It made me see ghosts at the bridges. I forgot about the second way it worked. It was supposed to make one believe they were moving out to the country with their soulmate.” He laughed again.  
“That isn’t what happened though.” Segundus said thoughtfully, “Instead it brought me to you.” He joined in on the laughter. “You are welcome at Starecross, so if you wanted, it could still be working. I will be teaching magicians, I could always use help.”  
“If Norrell was trying to hurt me, it sure did not work. We do need to get up before they bring water in. Should Brewer and I stay with you, or would you prefer me to come by later to be less noticeable?”


End file.
